1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furnishings, and particularly to a bunk bed with integral staircase that has a set of stairs that can be assembled to either end of the beds, as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bunk beds have been known for a considerable period of time, and have proven to be quite efficient in providing compact sleeping facilities for families with multiple children and in college dorms, etc. Conventionally, a ladder is used to access the upper bunk, rather than a set of steps or a staircase. While a ladder can provide adequate access, it may be difficult for some people, particularly younger children, to access the upper bunk using a ladder.
Accordingly, some bunk bed systems have been provided with a set of steps or a staircase to access the upper bunk. The additional floor space required is often compensated for by installing some form of storage beneath the steps. The steps are generally a separate component and remain unattached to the bunk bed structure, in order to provide greater versatility for their location at either end of the bed assembly. This separate step or staircase configuration has its drawbacks, e.g., the lack of stability that would be provided by connecting it to the bunk bed assembly and the possibility of the steps sliding away from the bed assembly if some lateral force is applied to the steps during use.
As a result, many bunk bed constructors have attached the steps to the bed assembly, at one end or the other. This usually limits the versatility of the bed and step assembly, as it is not generally possible to alter the arrangement of the steps relative to the bed assembly without major modification to the steps and/or bed.
The present inventor is aware of various bunk bed, ladder, and step configurations that have been developed in the past. An example of such is found in European Patent No. 734,665, published on Oct. 2, 1996. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a bunk bed assembly in which the two beds may pivot from their attachment to a common vertical structure, folding into the structure for storage. A ladder attaches to both bunks, with the ladder being removable to allow the two bunks to fold pivotally for storage.
Japanese Patent No. 2002-177,076, published on Jun. 25, 2002, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a single bed structure in which the bed may be installed in either the lower level or upper level thereof. When the bed is installed at the lower level, the ladder is used as a fence to prevent an infant or small child from rolling out of the bed. When the bed is installed at the upper level, the ladder is used to access the bed.
Finally, German Patent No. 20-2006-012,792, published on Sep. 27, 2007, describes (according to the drawings; no English abstract was provided) a ladder having a detachable panel that may be secured over the lower rungs to block access thereto, to prevent persons from climbing the ladder. The panel may be removed when desired to provide access to the ladder.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a bunk bed with integral staircase solving the aforementioned problems is desired.